indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Shoegaze
Shoegaze is een, voornamelijk Brits, subgenre van indie, genoemd naar de typische houding van de muzikanten op het podium: onbeweeglijk met hun hoofd naar hun schoenen gericht. Het genre wordt gekenmerkt door de grootse en sferische "gitaar-wall of sound" waaronder dromerige melodieën schuilgaan. De stemmen zijn moeilijk te onderscheiden van de instrumenten omdat deze luider dan de vocalen gemixt zijn en de instrumenten zelf zijn nauwelijks te herkennen, ze vormen een wall of sound. Teksten, als ze al verstaanbaar zijn, beschrijven zoete, kleurrijke dromen over liefde, dood en drugs. Shoegazer kent zijn oorsprong in het midden van de jaren '80, toen The Jesus and Mary Chain op zijn debuut Psychocandy uitpakte met ongehoorde hoeveelheden feedback, distortion en enorm luide dreunende riffs. Ook bands als Spacemen 3 en Loop overgoten hun muziek met gedubde gitaarlagen. Deze groepen zetten onder andere My Bloody Valentine ertoe aan om met dat soort noise te gaan experimenteren. In 1988 brachten ze op Isn't Anything een soort hybride van noise en dromerige zang en melodieën à la Cocteau Twins. Shoegaze was geboren. Al snel traden vele gelijkaardige bands in de voetsporen van My Bloody Valentine, zoals Ride, Slowdive en Galaxie 500. Het shoegazing-genre had eind jaren '80 en begin jaren '90 veel invloed op andere, verwante genres, zoals de psychedelische pop en rock van The Stone Roses en Spiritualized en Radiohead's Creep . In 1991 bracht My Bloody Valentine het bekende Loveless, vaak benoemd als het meest invloedrijke shoegaze-album. Andere hoogtepunten zijn ''Nowhere'' van Ride en Souvlaki van Slowdive uit 1993 dat zich met de hulp van Brian Eno meer richtte op het dromerige aspect van shoegazing. In het begin van de jaren '90 stierf het genre een stille dood. Geen enkele band slaagde erin om echt commercieel succes te boeken, mede doordat in de pers alle aandacht naar britpop en grunge ging. Sommigen stopten ermee, anderen sloegen een meer poppier weg in, doch enkel The Verve lukte het om daarin een succesvolle carrière uit te bouwen. In Amerika was nog een late reactie op shoegazing binnen de CGM stroming Morella`s Forest boekte een succes met het album "Super deluxe" en EP in 1995. Op dit album is goed de mengeling van enorme gitaarmuren met dromerige meisjeszang te horen, maar ook deze band is overgestapt naar een meer pop-rock sound. Andere grote band Starflyer 59 bracht in 1994/1995 twee shoegazing albums uit ("Silver" en "Gold" en enkele ep`s "She is the queen"", "Le vainquer" en "Goodbye`s are sad"), knarsende gitaren, dromerige zang, trage drumbeats, ook deze band is later ook op een meer rock en roll sound overgegaan. Maar de erfenis van shoegazer is niet te onderschatten, zo zijn noise rock en dream-pop in de jaren '90 uitgegroeid tot de meest populaire indie-sub genres, denk maar aan Mercury Rev, The Flaming Lips, American Analog Set of Yo La Tengo. Tevens is de opkomst van de post-rock een soortgelijke muzikale herwaardering voor sferische rock. Revival/tweede generatie In de 21ste eeuw zijn er nog steeds bands die de shoegaze traditie in ere houden, vooral elektronische bands zoals het Franse duo M83 of de Belg Styrofoam. Ook Kevin Shields, de frontman van My Bloody Valentine, zit niet stil en heeft in 2003 op de soundtrack van Lost In Translation al een voorproefje gegeven van wat ooit de opvolger van Loveless moet worden. Ook is sinds ongeveer 2000 een nieuwe generatie bands actief die voortborduren op de shoegaze traditie. Gedurende de jaren vergaarden deze meer bekendheid, en braken door naar een groter publiek. Ulrich Schnauss en Amusement parks of fire zijn de bekendste vertegenwoordigers. Ook moeten The meeting places genoemd worden die toch wel als een van de betere bands van de nieuwe generatie shoegazers genoemd kunnen worden. Andere actieve bands zijn Pluramon, Autolux en The radio dept. De tweede generatie shoegaze bands worden ook wel aangeduid als newgaze of nu-gaze, hoewel ze qua geluid nauwelijks afwijken van de originele bands uit de jaren 90 van de twintigste eeuw. Top albums * My Bloody Valentine : Loveless (1991) * Slowdive : Souvlaki (1993) * Ride : Nowhere (1990) * The Verve : A Storm In Heaven (1993) * Galaxie 500 : On Fire (1989) * The Boo Radleys : Giant Steps (1993) * Catherine Wheel : Ferment (1992) * The meeting places : Numbered days (2006) * Amusement parks on fire : out of the angeles (2006) * Ullrich Schnauss : A strangely isolated place (2003) * Pains of being pure at heart : Pains of being pure at heart (2009) * A Place To Bury Strangers : Exploding Head (2009) Verwante genres * New wave * Postrock * Noise rock Categorie:Indie Categorie:shoegaze